megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
MegaMan NT Warrior Axess
' MegaMan NT Warrior Axess' is the continuation of the MegaMan NT Warrior anime series. It borrows elements from MegaMan Battle Network 3 and MegaMan Battle Network 4. Lan and his friends fight against Nebula and the Darkloids. It takes place a few months after the first MegaMan NT Warrior. SciLab is trying to find a way to Cross Fuse but are unsuccessful. Then a dimensional area generater appears and traps SciLab in a Dimensional Area. ShadeMan.EXE and BeastMan.EXE steal the Synchro Chips, but the two remain and Lan Cross Fuses to fight off BeastMan.EXE. He becomes a NetSavior and fights to get rid of Dark Chips and Nebula. Lan and MegaMan are initially the only ones who can Cross Fuse but later Chaud and ProtoMan gain the ability to Cross Fuse too. Nebula and the Darkloids are the primary villians in this series. The Darkloids work for Nebula like mercenaries for dark chips in the game but Dr, Regal intends for the Dark Chips to errode the Darkloids, gettin rid of them once they're not useful. In this series MegaMan can combine his power with another NetNavi by using (Double Soul in Japan) and after that Lan gets a new chip with the symbol of that NetNavi. These double souls are the ones obtained in MegaMan Battle Network 4. Music Opening Theme: "二つの未来 (Futatsu no Mirai; Two Futures)" by Michihiro Kuroda 'Ending Theme: '"光とどく場所 (Hikari to doku Basho)" by Kumiko Higa & Akiko Kimura List of episodes Episode 1: Cross Fusion! Episode 2: Net City Disappears! Episode 3: Jabajaba, Dangerous Foam! Episode 4: Soul Unison! Episode 5: Metal Hot Springs! Hot! Hot! Episode 6: The Most Dangerous Ball Game! Episode 7: Electric Flower Garden! Episode 8: Friendship in the Mirror! Episode 9: Dekao Returns! Episode 10: The Dark Chip Menace! Episode 11: Beat the Safecracker! Episode 12: The Steel Sniper Episode 13: Cross Fusion Terminated! Episode 14: The Stolen Princess! Episode 15: Incredible Guts! Episode 16: Cute! Demon? Episode 17: The Assaulting Beastman! Episode 18: The Man Who Came from Sharro Episode 19: Search Soul! Episode 20: Hand Over the Dark Chips! Episode 21: Shademan's Ambition Episode 22: Bubbleman's Great Friend Strategy Episode 23: Terrible Super Energy Episode 24: Red Hot Magma Fight Episode 25: Videoman, Reloaded Episode 26: Memory of the Blue Flame Episode 27: Decisive Battle! Nebula Base Episode 28: Shaking Heart Episode 29: Enzan VS Blues Episode 30: Love Love Aquaman Episode 31: Object J From the Satellite Episode 32: Revival! Commander Beef Episode 33: Cross Fusion #0 Episode 34: Search for the Suspect Prisman Episode 35: Nebula's Great Invasion! Episode 36: Completion! New Style PET! Episode 37: Mysterious Masked Navi Episode 38: Flying to Shiisaa Island Episode 39: Go to Hell by Train?! Episode 40: Heroes of the Bowels of the Earth Episode 41: Allegro Episode 42: Meiru's First Date Episode 43: Top and Grandchild Episode 44: Fear of Summer Vacation Episode 45: Rush Runs Away Episode 46: Net Police Great Battle! Episode 47: A Message from Outer Space Episode 48: Mariko and Yuriko Episode 49: Farewell Blues Episode 50: Battle of Dark Vs. Dark Episode 51: The Place Where Light Reaches Differences from the game Megaman Battle Network 3 * Takeo Inukai, Rei Saiko, and Noboru Sunayama are absent from the anime, but later they are featured in Rockman EXE Stream. * Anetta is not brainwashed by Lord Wily. * Dr. Cossack, the creator of Bass.EXE is absent from the anime. * Tamako and MetalMan.EXE challenges Lan and MegaMan.EXE to take home all of her merchandise without paying. Megaman Battle Network 4 *ShadeMan.EXE did not attacks several navis and capture Roll. * The Eagle/Hawk tournament is omitted. * Atsuki Homura is absent from the anime. * Lilly does not drink rice wine, nor intoxicated. * Dr. Regal transformed into a giant LaserMan.EXE. Category:MegaMan NT Warrior Category:MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess